


Aged

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Age Difference, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really thinks Snape is too old for him. Snape has a hard time accepting it, so what does he do to remedy this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aged

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a plot bunny for the Harry Potter/Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest. Harry really thinks Snape is too old for him. Snape has a hard time accepting it, so what does he do to remedy this? (Kira)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Not mine. Some nasty, ugly, brilliant woman by the name of J.K. Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter universe. I'm just borrowing it for a while, and then I'll send it all back the way I found it… only slightly worn.

“Come on, Harry! He’s not THAT old!” Ron said with exasperation. He had been hearing Harry pining away for their Potions Processor for the last six months. Along with the pining was the complaint about the age difference. At first, he had agreed that 18yrs was far too much of a stretch, but when it became painfully obvious just how infatuated Harry truly was with the enigmatic man, the age difference paled into a non issue, at least for Ron. Harry, however, just couldn’t see past it to what really mattered, like, did Severus Snape feel the same about Harry?

“He’s the same age as my parents would be, Ron,” Harry lamented yet again. 

“Harry, I’m getting really tired of this. Either get over the age difference, or get over him! And you know, all this whining really doesn’t matter much if you’re never going to tell Snape how you feel about him! So, GET OVER IT!” Ron shouted. He slammed his book shut and stormed out of the library before the librarian had a chance to scold him for raising his voice.

Harry moaned and hit his forehead against the table. He knew Ron was right. What did any of it matter if he was too scared to approach the man that had captured his heart. He sighed heavily, then collected his books and left the quiet library.

~*~

Severus Snape let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He had been searching for a book on curative potions and happened to overhear Potter and his faithful sidekick talking on the other side of the bookcases. When he heard Weasley talk about a much older man that Potter was smitten with, he stopped to listen, curious as to whom the young hero had fallen for. 

He had thought at first that perhaps it was one of Weasley’s older brothers, or maybe the young man that had taken over the History of Magic class, now that Binns had finally accepted his own death and had crossed over. He couldn’t believe his ears when Weasley had said his name. Harry Potter was in love with HIM? 

Their relationship had changed dramatically after Voldemort had been defeated. Severus no longer had to pretend to despise Potter and his friends, and was even a hero himself. It was finally revealed to the Wizarding World that he had been a spy for the side of Light and Potter himself had told of how Severus had taught him the necessary skills to defeat the Dark Lord. He also told of how Severus thrown himself in front of many spells in the final battle and shielded the young wizard long enough for him to get to Voldemort. 

Still, their relationship was anything but friendly. They argued frequently, snapped at one another, and just barely tolerated each other during the celebrations that followed the victory. Looking back now, however, Severus began to notice the looks Potter had been giving him in the months following the battle. The glances, the shy smiles, even the dreamy far off looks in the young man’s emerald eyes. 

Severus found himself blushing as his heart raced. He had never considered the wizard in such a manner, and in fact, hadn’t really considered anyone romantically in a very long time. There just hadn’t been time in his life for anything so frivolous and selfish. He hadn’t had time for anything personal with the war going on. Now, though, he had all the time in the world for personal pursuits, he just didn’t know what to pursue. 

‘This is ridiculous!’ he told himself furiously. ‘You are not in love with Potter! Don’t even think about it!’

But he did think about it. For the next several weeks he thought about it. He thought about it so much that he even began dreaming of the green-eyed hero. He started blushing every time Potter looked at him, then berated himself for it. He told himself that it would never happen, that Harry couldn’t accept the age difference, that he wasn’t sure he could either. 

He decided to try anyhow. Slowly, methodically, he began to mimic Potter’s moves, a glance here and there, a shy smile. He tried to make it clear, without being TOO obvious, that he returned Potter’s affections. 

Finally, two months after over-hearing the conversation between Potter and Weasley, he began to see exactly what Weasley had been talking about. Potter would sometimes go out of his way to be near Severus, but then would suddenly move away. The boy- young man- was too afraid to talk to him. Severus realized that Potter would soon be leaving Hogwarts for good and if anything were ever going to happen, he would first have to do something to change the 18 years that separated them.

~*~

The month leading up to graduation had been long for Severus. He and Potter were getting along better than ever, though nothing romantic had happened. They had simply stopped arguing so much and had even had a few real conversations. Severus knew it wasn’t enough, though, and soon Potter would walk out of his life and never look back. Potter had the courage to stand up to the Dark Lord, but not to tell his Potions Master that he loved him. Severus himself knew that telling Potter how he felt wouldn’t be enough. He had to convince the 18yr old that age wasn’t measured by trips around the sun, but by the weight of your heart.

On the last night Potter was to spend in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus put his plan into motion. At the Leaving Feast, he carefully watched Potter laughing with his friends and drinking wine. He hid his smile well enough, but the twinkle in his eye couldn’t be dimmed. It was enough to catch the attention of the Headmaster, but he wouldn’t say a word. 

He waited out the long feast, hardly touching his food, nor taking his eyes off the young man. Several times his eyes met with Harry’s and it was always Harry who blushed and looked away first. Severus only left after Harry had exited the Great Hall with his friends. He knew that staying so long was attracting the attention of his fellow teachers, but he didn’t want to miss a moment with his Harry. He also enjoyed giving them something to puzzle over.

He returned to his rooms and had a fitful sleep. He awoke early, his heart immediately pounding hard in his chest as he thought about what this day might bring. He showered quickly, washing his long black hair, then dressed, but not in his usual black attire. Today, he donned a dark green shirt and black slacks. He tied his hair back with ribbon that matched the shirt, then strolled, as casually as he could manage, down to the Great Hall to wait for Harry and his entourage.

Severus had to work hard to stifle the smirk that was threatening to burst out when he heard the ruckus approaching the Hall. He knew before the doors opened that the potion he had slipped into Harry’s wine had worked it’s magic while the man slept. 

When the doors opened, Severus was greeted to the sight of a much older, though just as handsome, Harry Potter. He was surrounded by his astonished and confused looking friends as he rushed towards the Head table. He stepped right up to Albus and began questioning him about how he could have changed over night like this.

“Well, it looks like you’ve finally grown up, Potter,” Severus said over Albus’ mumbles about not knowing what had happened.

Harry turned his wide eyes to Severus. His face scrunched up as though he was puzzling something out in his mind.

“You…?”

“You look to be, I’d say, about 35? 36 perhaps?” Severus whispered, the smirk finally escaping and curling his lips. 

“YES!!” Ron yelled with a clap of his hands and a hearty laugh.

Harry’s head whipped around to look sharply at Ron, then quickly looked back at Severus.

“Funny, I just turned 36 myself,” Severus whispered, his smile strengthening.

Harry gasped and looked back at Ron again. “You TOLD him?!” he shouted in astonishment.

“He didn’t have to,” Severus said as he stood up and drew Harry’s attention back to himself. “So… If that was your only excuse…?”

“You…?” Harry muttered again. He watched dumbfounded as Severus stepped around the table and stopped directly in front of him. He instinctively closed his eyes as Severus gently tilted his head back and leaned in to press their lips together.

There was absolute silence in the Great Hall, though Severus couldn’t have heard anything over the loud beating of his heart even if a bomb had gone off. For the briefest moment, Harry didn’t respond, but before he could consider what a monumental mistake he might have made, Harry’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. The next thing he knew, Harry had completely taken control of the kiss and had his tongue exploring every part of Severus’ mouth.

When they finally broke for air, the Great Hall erupted into cheers just as loud as the first celebration of Voldemort’s defeat. Severus blushed furiously as he rested his forehead against Harry’s. He really hadn’t considered how embarrassing it was going to be to kiss Harry in front of literally EVERYONE. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered.

Severus looked up sharply, his breath catching in his throat. He honestly hadn’t considered love. He hadn’t taken the time to explore his emotions regarding Harry, only that he wanted him. Looking at the man before him, the emerald eyes he had come to appreciate so much, Severus realized that he had done it out of love. It wasn’t infatuation, a crush, a wanting of something he couldn’t have. It was so much more than he had thought about. It was everything he had given up hope for many years ago. 

He hadn’t felt the tears in his eyes until Harry’s hand reached up to brush them from his cheeks. He took a ragged breath, then whispered, “I love you, too, Harry.”

“I guess I can handle being an old man,” Harry said with a smirk that made Severus proud. “As long as I can grow older with you.”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Harry,” Severus said softly. “Thirty-six isn’t that old,” he whispered in Harry’s ear, then leaned back and gave a knowing smile.

Harry growled seductively, then pulled Severus into a passionate kiss.

“Oh, thank Merlin!” Ron sighed with relief as he turned to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Finally, Harry could stop with his pining over the Potions Professor and he wouldn’t have to hear anything more about the 18 years that kept him from his true love. He began to happily munch on his breakfast, blissfully unaware that he would later have to deal with the complaints of an aged body from his best friend.

~E~N~D~


End file.
